


Color Me Yours

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, aokiseweek, atsu fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise’s hospitalized after an attack and Aomine reflects on how he ever lived in a world so colorless before Kise Ryouta came along.</p>
<p>Day 1 of <a href="http://aokiseweek.tumblr.com/">AoKise Week</a> on Tumblr. Prompt: Firsts/Lasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Yours

_**T**_ he hospital monitors beeped with a sort of ennui that droned on and the sound of it almost put Aomine to sleep. Almost, but not quite. Kise's breathing, slow and even, joined the noise as an almost contrast to the never-ending monotonous bleeps. 

Kise stirred in his sleep with his brows pinched together in a way that made Aomine think he was dreaming and for a moment, he laid there, tracing his fingertip lightly over the creases that marked the space between Kise's brows. It had been a long day of endless doctors, nurses, and specialists coming in and out of the blond's room as though he were a number, an unidentified person on their long list of tasks to do, patients to see. 

If only they could see the person Kise was before the accident; if only Kise could see it himself. 

A dozen or so vases filled with flowers decorated the room and gave the stark white walls a sort of splash of color that only mirrored half of the brilliance Kise encompassed.

_Still does..._

Aomine had to remind himself of this as he stared at the closed lids of the blond, moving in that strange way lids move when they were hiding the images that no doubt swam in Kise's dreams. "What are you dreaming about, huh?" he murmured, mostly to himself.

"Aominecchi..." 

The single word, muffled with sleep, escaped Kise's lips in a soft mumble and Aomine considered answering, but refrained just in case Kise wasn't actually awake. His gaze focused on the blond's lips, their shape and the way they pursed the smallest bit before Kise spoke, and the small scar that hadn't yet faded with time marking them. He could try lying his pants off and say they did nothing for him, but Kise's lips, that perfect fucking mouth that had the ability to sometimes spout off the stupidest things -- he'd been captivated by them from day one. 

Aomine remembered the embarrassing moments pre-confession, the ones that had him blushing in a way that absolutely horrified him, if only for the sole reason that Kise's mouth had been the cause. Embarrassingly enough, he also remembered the countless times he'd stumbled over his own feet during their games of one on one while being stupidly distracted by those lips, only to quickly recover his blunders, hoping that Kise was too engrossed in his quest for victory to notice.

"Do you always have to wear the same drab colors, Aominecchi?" Kise asked after one of their viciously competitive games. He shook out his disheveled blond hair, sweat still trailing streaks down the sides of his face as he took a gulp of water. 

Aomine couldn't help but stare. He always stared. Kise never called him out on it and he figured the blond was used to all the blatant ogling. Still, he turned away regardless when he finally realized he was probably gawking longer than was appropriate for 'friends'. "Hah? Why the hell do you care what I wear when we play?" he asked, sneaking another glance at the blond.

Kise wrinkled his nose in that way that made Aomine think he was adorable and he had to look away again, afraid that the heat creeping up his nape would betray him and color his face instead.

"I don't," Kise said, rolling his shoulders in an offhanded shrug. He pursed his lips and a small pout formed, something he did when Aomine was blatantly crass, which, in all honesty, was ninety percent of the time anyway. "Just saying that you could use a little color in your variety."

Aomine snorted. "Pretty sure your rainbow wardrobe's got that covered."

"Aominecchi's so mean!" There was that whine again. Aomine was teasing and Kise knew it, but still, the whine seeped into his voice like an automatic ingredient to everything that was Kise Ryouta. "I don't look like a rainbow!"

Eyeing Kise's blinding yellow shirt, bright blue basketball shorts, and multicolored sweat bands on each arm, Aomine shook his head and gulped down his own water. "Of course not. What the hell could I have been thinking?" he asked, a lazy smirk tugging a corner of his mouth. 

"What's the matter with rainbows anyway?" Kise asked, taking a step toward the ace, his expression mischievous and not a little maniacal with that strange gleam Aomine had only seen when Kise was trying to mess with him. "You don't  _like_  rainbows, Aominecchi?" Before Aomine could retort that  _of course he didn't like rainbows_  and  _what the hell kind of a question was that?!_ , Kise had reached out and rubbed his face with those damn sweat bands that resembled something from a bad Teletubbies episode.

"Oi, what the fuck, Ryouta?!"

"Whoops, arm slipped." Kise grinned, the mock innocence something that both infuriated and egged Aomine on. He retaliated by rubbing the side of his sweat-dampened face against Kise's, chuckling and maneuvering out of reach when the blond tried to get him back. "I'm already drenched in sweat. I don't need your gross germs clinging to me on top of it!"

"Oh, I'm gross now? C'mere," he said before taking Kise's face between his hands and repeating the gesture. Pretty soon, between the back and forths between them, they were out of breath again, Kise leaning against the chain-linked fence and Aomine doubled over his knees as he attempted to contain his laughter.

Kise held up a hand as he tried to catch his breath. "I give, I give! Aominecchi's not gross!"

Aomine stepped toward him, the smirk returning as he snatched Kise's wrist and pinned it against the fence. "Say it again," he drawled, putting pressure on the appendage as he leered at the blond.

"Not gross! Not gross!" 

And then Kise's mouth did that thing, that small purse of lips that all but turned Aomine's knees to jello, even if he'd never readily admit it. Before he could stop himself, he muttered, "Shut up for a minute and lemme just--" as he leaned in impossibly close, lips seeking a matching pair. There was an explosion of color that ripped through him at lightning speed, never once slowing as he kept his lips against the blond's. Kise's mouth tensed at first before relaxing and reciprocating the kiss until they were both breathless enough to pull away. 

That was the first kiss. The first of many that followed and Aomine wondered how he ever went through a world so colorless before Kise Ryouta. 

"You're thinking again," Kise groaned next to him, breaking Aomine out of his reverie. "What about?"

Aomine pressed a kiss to Kise's temple and shifted to allow the blond to rest his cheek against the ace's chest. "Our first kiss. You were wearing those stupid-looking rainbow bands, remember?"

"Yeah," Kise answered, voice still groggy from sleep. "I remember."

"Gave new meaning to 'taste the rainbow'." Aomine chuckled, his nose pressed against a crown of blond hair. 

Kise's finger flickered toward the vases set up against the opposite wall. "New flowers?" he asked, grimacing as he attempted to sit up before finally deciding against it. "I like them. The white walls are sorta depressing. It makes me think of--" His voice caught in his throat and Aomine knew what he was going to say without needing to hear it.

"Hey." He placed a finger beneath Kise's chin and tried to get the blond to look at him. Kise refused and Aomine knew from the blond's barely controllable shudder that he was trying not to cry. "Hey," he repeated, eventually managing to tilt Kise's face so that his gaze locked with those golden eyes that reminded him of the brilliance of that rainbow from a million years ago. "None of that shit, yeah?"

At once, his chest twinged at the sight of Kise's expression, a hint of the old Kise hidden beneath trauma and self-doubt. He knew it would take more than a few kisses and spared words to bring the color back into Kise's life, but he owed him at least that much. 

Kise was, after all, the one that brought color to his. 

"Daiki, don't. Don't look at me like that. I'm not  _that_ , not anymore."

Aomine shook his head and kept a level gaze locked on Kise's face. "You are." He pressed a kiss on Kise's forehead. "Blue." Then one of Kise's lids. "Gold." Then the other. "Red." Another kiss dusted the tip of Kise's nose. "Yellow." Then on each cheek. "And everything in between." His mouth found the blond's, lips moving slowly, languidly, as though there was nothing more he wanted to do than to show Kise the sight of the rainbow he was shown the first time they'd kissed. "You've colored me yours. I think it's about time I repaid the favor, huh?"

Kise stared at him for a while after that, like he was trying to find that one thing to ground him, to tether him to the person he once was. Finally, he nodded. "Okay."

Aomine grinned. "Okay."

He sealed the deal with a kiss and it was like starting over again, one color of the rainbow at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
